Key to destruction
by FieryEnblem
Summary: A Girl from the present time meets a mysterious guy from another time. A chaos arise left & right as the girl arrives. Will she survive all of the dangers that lies ahead? & what is the connection between her & the mysterious boy? rated T to be safe.


_**Key to destruction**_

**Part 1**

Anna Kyouyama- a very fierce policewoman, someone who was admired by the people. She has a cold & distant personality that can make guys shiver in fear & admiration at the same time. She's someone who can be considered as miss independent. She has an oblivion eyes that can suck anyone into darkness once a person look at them.

She was once an orphan, a beggar who is unnoticed by the people. Her mother put her inside a garbage can when she was a very young & fragile. A policewoman who was about to throw her cigarette noticed her inside the garbage. She took pity at her. She never thought that there is someone who can throw a fragile life inside the dirty trashcan. She took care of her & gives her a home that is warm & welcoming. The policewoman became the most important woman in Anna's life. She became a mother as well as father to her. For little Anna, her mommy was the kindest & most wonderful woman on Earth. She turned to admire her & be like her as time passes by.

The policewoman was given a mission; to hunt down a hired killer & put him to jail. Anna's mom accepted the mission, leaving little Anna alone. Anna's birthday was supposed to be celebrated at the time her mommy was summoned by the police.

The phone rang when Anna was about to go to sleep. Anna answered the phone. Little Anna thought that someone who called her must be her mom-but she was wrong. Little Anna then asked who is on the line. The speaker said that he was one of her mommy's comrades. He, Anna's mommy & 10 others are on the mission to hunt down a criminal. But the criminal escaped, & five people who was on the mission died-& one of them was Anna's mommy. Anna never thought that this would happen. Her mommy, who was once alive, warm, & caring mom, was now a cold lifeless body. Little Anna then shed silent tears to ease the pain, but it were no use. Silent tears became sobs, then sobs became mournful cries as she utter this bitter words from her mouth. _**"Mommy, why did left me all alone?! You know for a fact that I have no one aside from you, so why, why… what am I supposed to do now? Where will I go? Who am I going to run to whenever I need someone, who will take care of me when I am sick…who…will be someone who would love me, now that you're gone…?"**_

Anna's mom was given a lot of recognitions from her service in the government at her funeral. The president as well as the officials told that they are proud of her. But for little Anna, no words of recognition can bring her mom to life. She just wanted those people to shut the hell up. She's tired of their babblings.

After the funeral rights, the body of Anna's mom was buried Six feet below sea level.

The government's problem was little Anna. Anna, who was now eight years old at that moment, lost her only mother. She was now all alone. Little Anna doesn't like anyone to take care of her. For her, her only family was her brave mother, No one else. Anna's stubbornness became the source of the problem of the government. But, instead of giving up, the government think of another plan on how they can make little Anna let herself be adopted by someone.

Little Anna then went to her mother's room. She missed her mom so much to the point of wanting her mother to live gain-but she knows that it is impossible, very impossible. She looked at her mom's drawer & saw something; a beautifully wrapped heart-shaped box with a letter glued at the top of the box. Anna then read the letter aloud.

"To my dearest daughter Anna

Happy 8th birthday sweetie!

From mommy with love"

After she read the letter, her heart breaks into pieces. But she's too tired of crying already. She wants to cry, but she couldn't, but the pain is too much for her to handle. She then unwrap the gift & saw a beautiful long red bandanna inside of it. While she's holding the bandana in her hands, she promised to herself that she'll be like her mom; a policewoman who is dedicated with her job.

After few weeks of convincing, Anna was convinced by the government. The government promised to Anna that the new family who will adopt her will be a nice family, who can support her from all of her needs. The house as well as the all the things that was left inside the house were sold. All the money that will be collected will go straight to Anna.

Anna then met her new family; the Asakura family. Her new mother was named Keiko & her new father was named Mikihisa-or simply Miki. The Asakuras are wealthy. They own a lot of properties at Ozoresan & were quite well known by neighbors. They also keep their traditional beliefs & religious practices alive. "_It feels odd to stay with them" _Anna thought.

The Asakura family began to introduce themselves to her aside from Keiko & Miki whom she already knows. The old woman was named Kino, The half bald old grandpa was named Yohmei, & the pink-haired seven year old young lady was named Tamao Tamamura, another Keiko & Miki's adopted child. & that's the start of her new life together with them.

Anna was given a house by the Asakura household. It was a huge old inn. The former owners of the house are already dead due to old age. Anna lived in that house together with her younger sister Tamao. After few years, Anna was now already a known policewoman at Ozoresan while Tamao was a well known singer.

After few months, the Asakuras decided to give Tamao a house but Tamao refused. For her, living with her elder sis Anna is much better than living alone.

On Anna's 23rd birthday, May 13, 7:00 pm, Tamao gave her a white-beaded long necklace with a key-shaped emerald gem at the center. Tamao said that she bought the necklace in a strange store. The store owner believed that the necklace has a power to travel in different timelines as long as the owner wishes. Tamao never believed the store owner but she nonetheless bought the necklace. For Tamao's eyes, the necklace suites to Anna; the necklace will add beauty to Anna's everyday black dress & red bandanna.

Anna then wears the necklace then thanked Tamao for the gift. Anna then looked at herself at the mirror. She looks expensive. The necklace adds elegance to the simple black dress Anna always wears. She then went to the kitchen; give herself & Tamao something to eat. After She & Tamao finished their meal, Anna went to her room for a while to get her gun. She then put the gun on the gun holder that she's wearing on her leg; put the extra bullets on the bullet pockets that she's wearing on the other leg then went outside. Anna never leaves the house without a gun. Her gun serves as her protection from any danger.

Tamao then asked her where she'll go in the middle of the night. Anna said that she'll just walk around the house.

"_The house was really huge" _Anna muttered while walking around the places that she never visited before. It was dark outside, & the wind blows quite fiercely that night. Multitude of stars shining at the sky, but still the large moon shines the brightest.

Anna then went to a place unknown to her.

She then saw an old house painted in red & gold. The old house was surrounded by strange _bannerettes_. Something was written at the bannerettes but she doesn't know what. Out of curiosity, she opened the door to the house. After she opened the house, the necklace suddenly shakes. Strange feelings went inside her as enters the door. The necklace continues to shake- the shaking grew stronger as she went inside the house. The house seemed normal for her when suddenly she heard a _**BANG!**_ She then can't see a thing, its dark inside. She became afraid of what's happening; she doesn't know what to do. She can't see the door, not even a trace of it. She then walked & walked until she was dragged somewhere unknown to her. Before she lost her consciousness, she saw different colors of light surrounding her.

She then woke up in a strange place; she's in the forest unknown to her. The forest was dark & has an eerie feeling. She's trembling inside, but she must show no fear. She then walked & walked somewhere in the forest, hoping that she will find her home where Tamao is. Tamao must have been worrying about her. She must go back. She roams around the forest without anything in mind but the desire to go home. She walked & walked-until she saw a house. The house has the same design as the house where she went, but the difference is that the house looks so new. She then enters the house with the hope of finding someone who lives in that house. As she enters the house, she then was mesmerized at what she saw; expensive vases from China was scattered around, a pile of books with strange writings, mountain of gold & jewels. At the center of the house, she saw a rectangle-shaped something. She doesn't know what it is. The rectangle-shaped thing was surrounded by four candles taking each sides of the rectangle. She then felt nervous about the rectangle at the center; but she nonetheless move closer to the rectangle. She saw that the rectangle was locked. When she came near to the lock, her necklace began to shake wildly again. She wants to figure out if the necklace is somehow connected to the rectangular object in front of her. She then looked at her necklace closely & saw something; the shape of the jewel at the center of the necklace must be the key to the keyhole at the lock. She gave it a shot. She put the key at the keyhole then twisted the key. She heard a "_**click" **_sound after she turned the key. The rectangular object then opens. Anna wears again the necklace then step backwards while the object opens by itself.

Inside the object, she saw a shoulder-length haired brunette person. The brunette wears traditional omyouji costume. She guessed that the house that she entered was probably a tomb of a known dead priest. She was about to leave when suddenly curiosity lurks around her mind again. She wants to take a good look at the priest. To her surprise, the priest has the same necklace that Anna was wearing. The brunette boy was surprisingly cute. He still looks so young. When she touches the hand of the guy, it felt warm. It's as if the guy was still alive. She moved around the tomb to take a good look at him at different angle. She never thought that connected wires surround the tomb. She just realized that when she suddenly tripped-& went inside the coffin kissing the brunette guy on his soft mouth. Everything that happened suddenly went fast. A strange light emitted again from the necklace that Anna is wearing but this time both of them were eaten up by that light. After the light was emitted, Anna felt asleep beside the brunette. She fights back for her not to go to sleep, but sadly, her attempt never succeeds.

When she finally woke up, she saw herself inside the coffin, but at this time, the brunette whom she's looking at was now looking at her. The priest was on top of her. When each other's eyes met, the brunette guy smiled at her then kissed her.


End file.
